


A New world

by RustS



Category: NOONE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dimensions, Gay, Humanxfurry, Love, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, gayaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustS/pseuds/RustS
Summary: Sooooooo quick summaryUnconditional loveDepressionSlow burn
Relationships: Liam(OC)/Hunter(OC)
Kudos: 1





	A New world

DISCLAIMER - English isn't my native language, pardon for all the grammar mistakes  
And while we're all here I'd like to describe Liam's appearance.  
Liam(23yo) is 5'7 tall, he has short, black hair. He's quite muscular. he has his tongue and ears pierced. Tattoos on his neck, arms and back.  
I mean he looks like me so i can just link my IG - rust sers. Yeah enjoy lol.

\--------------------------

I'm cold.  
It's dark.  
All I can see is a car enlightened by street lamps. Completely trashed. Airbags covered in blood.  
I'm numb.  
I come closer to see me and my family inside. I slowly open the door just to see endless darkness leaking through the small gap between the door and car. I pull the door. She's looking at me.  
"It's your fault, son" the woman says. I'm paralyzed by fear. Tears running down my cheeks. I'm starting to run to the only source of light. When I reach the street lamp I slowly turn back to see my family's car perfectly fine just to see it getting crashed by a truck. My heart skipped. Tears running down my face.

I scream.

Repeat.

The never-ending loop starts again. I see my parents getting killed once again, and again, and again.

Beep beep beep beep

I wake up, saved by the annoying sound of alarm clock. My heart is racing, I'm all wet because of all the sweat.  
"Day like everyday" I mumble to myself, wiping the tears. I get up, put on the clothes I've prepared for myself yesterday - a black pair of skinny jeans, a black v-shirt and white shoes. I go to the bathroom to start my morning routine. Styling my hair, brushing my teeth. When I'm ready I go downstairs just to skip breakfast like always, since my family died. My mom used to greet me with eggs and bacon every day. It was her domain.

I leave the house, get into the car and start the engine. Time passes quickly while I'm focused on the road. The destination is right in front of me - the grocery shop I'm working in. I park the car next to white Mazda, I get off the car, heading to the entrance. High pitched voice greets me from behind the counter.  
"Heeeeeeeello Liam" The short blonde says.  
"Yo, what's up Cristal?" I say with a smile.  
"Hmm..." She says while holding her pointing finger on her chin. "It would be better if you'd move your little ass over here" She finishes off with a smile.  
"Kind as always" I say with a smirk.  
"Sarcastic as always" I turn around to smile, just to see her sticking out her tongue.  
"I'm gonna get dressed, don't miss me too much"  
"I never do" She says.

The day passes quickly. It's already the end of my shift. I wait for Cristal to get out of the place. She locks the doors. And turns to me.  
"Sooooooooo, can you give me a ride?" She says with her puppy eyes.  
"Day like everyday... You're lucky you're living near me"  
"Does it mean you wouldn't give a ride to your best friend and the most beautiful woman you've ever meet in your life?" She says while trying to make a sexy pose.  
"Maybe the second part of this very true statement would matter if you had a dick between your legs" I say laughing.  
She giggles. "I love to spend time with you. 10 years passed and you still haven't changed... Even after the accident..." She says looking down.  
"If you think so..." I take a deep breath "you see... I can't sleep at night. Everything comes to me once again when I close my eyes, all the fears, memories... And I can't let them get to me. I did once and never again" The last part makes me tear up, memories of my suicidal attempt are hovering in my head.

I feel warm embrace. I look down to see Cristal hugging me. She's crying.  
"Don't ever remind me about the time I almost lost you" My vision blurs, tears running down my cheeks. "You're my family, and I'm yours. Don't forget that" She loosens the embrace and I feel a bump on my arm.  
I smile. "Get into the car, say one more word and you're going to have a very nice walk"  
"You'll never change, you ass" She cuts me off.

We're talking about our job, memories, life. I stop the engine, she kisses me on my cheek  
"Lovee yoooou"  
"Gross..." I cut her off smiling and wiping the kiss off from my face.  
Cris rolls her eyes and gives me the middle finger and turns around and walks towards the door.  
"I will miss you too!!" I yell through the window. She doesn't even turn. All I can see is her hands in the air showing me the double "fuck you". I'm laughing while starting the engine and slowly driving to my house. 

"We're here..." I say to motivate myself. I get off the car, open the door. I don't even bother getting off my shoes. I go straight to my bed.

"it was a long day" I break the silence slowly closing my eyes.  
"Sometimes I want to live another life. Start everything from the very beginning and forget every single bad memory living within me." The thought is flying between all the words, sentences and memories in my mind. Engraving itself on my soul.

Breath in  
Breath out

I'm slowly falling to Morpheus's embraces.

The same dream is flashing in front of my eyes. But I'm... Warm?

Peep peep peep peep

I wake up to an unknown sound of alarm clock. I don't remember changing it.

My face is lying on something soft and warm. I slowly open my eyes to see Leopard.

Big. Fucking. Human-like. Leopard.

"What?" is the only thing I can think about while slowly backing off from the creature. I feel off the bed.

Loud bang woke him up.

He slowly sits on the bed. His eyes locked on me.

"Oh god" I say, tearing up.

\--------------------------------

Uh, so yeah guys that was the first chapter i guess. Cya soon??? :S


End file.
